


the question

by kogasana



Series: kakairu comic [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogasana/pseuds/kogasana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>comic cross posted from my tumblr.</p><p>a confession is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the question




End file.
